This invention relates generally to systems transmitting radio frequency signals and more particularly to electronic modules which can be assembled into a transmitter with a phased array antenna.
In many types of radio frequency (RF) systems, phased array antennas are used. For example, radars, direction finders and radios all can use phased array antennas. Some of these systems use one dimensional arrays while others use two dimensional arrays. Additionally, the number of elements in an array can vary from relatively few, say four, to a large number, say hundreds of elements. The size and shape of the array dictates the shape of the beam transmitted by the antenna. (Throughout, antennas will be referred to as transmitting signals, but one of skill in the art will appreciate that antennas are equally applicable to receiving signals.) Thus, the size and shape of an antenna array is derived from the requirements of the system in which it is used. It follows, therefore, that the size and shape of the transmitter needed to drive all the elements in the array is also dictated by the requirements of the system.
Under current design practice, when a system is defined, the system architecture is determined and the appropriate size and shape of an antenna is computed. A housing is then designed which holds the required number of array elements and electronics for the transmitter such as amplifiers, phase shifters, phase shifter controllers, RF signal paths, and DC bias distribution networks. Also, the housing often incorporates some mechanism to remove the heat produced by the electronics to avoid overheating of the electronics.
A manufacturer must complete a new design effort each time a new system with a different size antenna array is required. This design effort can be costly and time consuming.